


we could have been the century's greatest love

by nai_nodayo, oceansonoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, please read this even if you don't know my ocs, they were supposed to be no strings attached but it ended up like this, they're hot girls in love and it's complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansonoda/pseuds/oceansonoda
Summary: When Jeni wakes up in the arms of her not-quite-girlfriend, she wonders what the warmth in her chest means.





	we could have been the century's greatest love

**Author's Note:**

> i know literally no one knows who they are or what the context behind this is but i was just really in my feelings about mine and @nai_nodayo's ocs (mine is jeni and hers is jet). you can see more about my ocs at @drischaras on twitter hehe

When Jeni wakes up, her face buried in the crook of Jet's neck, their legs entangled under the sheet, and Jet's arms around her, she feels, briefly, like she's going to have a heart attack, before the feeling gives way to a calm that blankets her much like the embrace. She can feel Jet's easy breathing next to her, the steady rise and fall of her chest, can almost, if she pays attention, make out the gentle thrum of her heartbeat, and she relaxes into the sensation of it all, feeling almost like she could fall back asleep. 

These moments aren't exactly frequent – sometimes with weeks and even months in between – but Jeni doesn't think she's ever felt more at home.

The sunlight streams in through the blinds, the brightness now almost impossible to ignore alongside the chirping birds, and Jet begins to stir gently beside her.

Jeni has a suspicion, momentarily, that Jet hadn't actually been asleep – had, instead, chosen to remain in bed with her, their limbs intertwined – but she keeps that to herself.

Jet opens her eyes, and Jeni's struck by the vibrance of them, their color seeming almost golden in the morning glow. Her gaze feels softer and heavier all at once, and Jeni feels warmth rise to her cheeks. 

Jet smiles. "Good morning, babygirl."

Jeni closes her eyes again, almost instinctively pressing herself closer to Jet in response to her voice. "Good morning," she mutters, though it comes out more like a grumble. 

Jet snickers, her fingers moving up to card through Jeni's hair, and Jeni sighs in content as she scratches lightly at her scalp. "What's the matter?" she asks, her voice only subtly teasing. "Didn't sleep well?"

Jeni wants to scowl, but Jet presses a kiss to her forehead, and she finds it suddenly hard to focus. "I'm alright," she replies, tracing idle patterns over Jet's back, feeling the toned muscles under the skin. She opens her eyes, meeting Jet's. "You?"

Jet smiles again, and Jeni almost wants to turn away. Jet twirls a lock of Jeni's hair between her fingers and then kisses her, briefly, on the lips, before replying, "I slept fine." Her eyes crinkle as she says it, and she adds, "Great, actually."

Jeni feels her own smile form on her lips, "I'm glad."

"Me too."

A small yawn escapes Jeni, and Jet reaches up to cup her face to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Inexplicably Jeni's chest tightens, as if she were embarrassed or nervous, and the moment seems to hang between them, suspended in time, Jet's hand resting against her cheek. Her expression is neutral, put together, but there's an emotion in her eyes Jeni can't recall having seen before. 

Jet's hand moves to her nape, and when she closes the small gap between their faces the feeling inside Jeni's chest swells and expands, exploding inside of her at the feeling of Jet's lips, of her hands roaming over Jeni's bare arms and torso, the movements slow and languid, and it feels new, unfamiliar, impossibly different from anything she's felt before. Jet kisses her deeply, combing her fingers through the long strands of her hair, tracing lightly over her collarbones, sliding her hand down her abdomen before returning upwards; the warmth inside Jeni blooms and sets her on fire, and she's lost in the feeling of it, the way Jet holds her, the way they fit together. 

Their lips separate, and Jeni knows they're both smiling. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were falling in love."

"Oh babygirl," Jet says, her voice soft. She kisses Jeni's cheek. "Neither of us want that."


End file.
